


I don't have to sleep, I'm a beautiful wreck

by hedgerowhag



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerowhag/pseuds/hedgerowhag
Summary: The triforce trio pause at a Sheikah village during their journey, they are welcomed with maybe a bit too much drink and certain feelings start to come through.—This is written for my stupidly niche botw ancient era AU with my own designs for the trio. Please check the notes.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	I don't have to sleep, I'm a beautiful wreck

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this cuz the people on tumblr very nicely asked me to. I basically accidentally designed my own versions of link, Ganon, and Zelda but from the ancient era of botw and it got out of hand. If u aren’t familiar with this au, u can have a poke at the art for it on tumblr. My @ is st-hedge and if u search ‘calamity au’ u will find everything relevant to it. Even if u don’t care much for it and just want to read the porn I’d still recommend just taking a peep at what my version of ancient link looks like so it makes more sense to u 
> 
> Otherwise, go ham this is just some drunk ganlink fucking

It was the sweetest air he had ever breathed, it was almost as gentle as the breezes of the woods where the forest children lived. The Sheikah village was far from the towns and outposts, plotted at the centre of the farm fields lush with crops guarded by huge oaks and willows growing against the canals. 

It was summer and even the night air felt warm enough to sleep outside. Ganon was tempted to close his eyes where he lay on the grass in front of the fire against a log bench, surrounded by mildly drunk Sheikah. There was a woman idly playing on timber lyre while Zelda hummed to the tune with a stalk of wheat between her teeth. She was sprawled on the grass with her arms folded behind her head, dressed down to a long white tunic and sandals. Her eye was closed like she was also sinking into sleep, finally getting rest after days of travel. 

Link had told them this was a village where he worked in the fields during the long summer days when he was younger, staying there the entire season before returning home once the harvest was done. 

Speaking of Link. Ganon looked at the hero sitting in a group of Sheikah men. He had been drinking with them all evening, listening to their conversation. The drunk haze in his eyes made the look on his sweet face almost love lorn. His off-white tunic was off his shoulders and hanging around his waist by the belt. The mop of pale blonde hair was thrown over one shoulder, showing the line of his neck covered the high collar of his dark shirt. 

Ganon forced his eyes back to the fire. He may as well give into the mellow warmth, he decided. To the sound of the lyre and Zelda’s drunk humming, Ganon closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

But before he could sink into a dream, he was jolted as if by someone calling his name. Ganon opened his eyes. As though hours had passed, the fire in the pit died down to a mound of sparking black coals. The seats on the logs were empty. Ganon’s head hurt from the thought of the split second he slept feeling like hours.

He strained to hear anything past whispering of the shifting red paper lanterns in the breeze. Distantly, there was a sound of faint music and conversation and he was relieved to hear Zelda’s voice amongst the others. However, the place where Link was sat with the Sheikah men was empty - the entire group was gone. Ganon didn’t know why but an instinct urged him to search for Link away from the sound of the voices. 

Ganon stood, wobbling for a moment as nausea briefly rocked him. He frowned and rubbed his face before stepping forward, wondering if he truly drank that much.

Besides the red lanterns hanging on strings between the straw roof houses, there were ornate granite lanterns that were lit by blue fire. Ganon never understood the significance of the blue fire but Zelda had said if you follow the blue flames you are due to find yourself at a Sheikah forge.

There was a path pressed into the grass between a pasture fence and the houses. Farming tools and timber crates were pushed up against the walls, left for the morning. Away from the reach of the large fire, the air felt a little colder, denser with the dark.

Laughter came from around the corner. Ganon froze. A muffled moan strained through the dark. He crept forward, keeping close to the wall. 

Around the corner, there was a shelter meant to stable animals with straw spread across the floor. There were no animals there, just four Sheikah men crowded around something. Ganon tensed when he realised what was happening.

Link was kneeling on the straw between the men. There were wet, gagging noises as a hand in Link’s blonde hair pushed him against the man’s groin, holding him there until the noises became strained. The hand slipped out from Link’s hair and he pulled back, letting the cock in his mouth slip out with drool dripping down his chin.

Link panted as he was petted on his head, his jaw, and shoulders. He huffed and ducked down to wrap his swollen lips back over the dick. His deep brown eyes were staring up with drunk adoration as his mouth was fucked. 

Ganon only huffed out a laugh at the sight. It was not unusual for Link to disappear and come back smelling of sex with a self satisfied smirk on his flushed face. And every time Ganon felt jealous, but he stifled those possessive thoughts that he wanted to be the one to put that look on Link’s face.

The straw rustled as Link was urged onto his feet, he swayed as he was pushed against the man who had been fucking his mouth. Link gasped and looked over his shoulder when his belts were undone and dropped to the floor with the tunic, leaving him in skin tight navy coloured clothes. His pants were dragged down his hips, revealing tanned skin and thick muscle of his ass that was pinched by the fabric. Greedy hands covered Link’s ass and squeezed the supple muscle as the Hylian whimpered and pushed back into them.

The man behind Link pushed up against him and half choked squeak was squeezed out of Link’s throat. There was a slap of skin against skin and Link sobbed again as he sunk against the man in front of him who was laughing.

Ganon shoved himself back and forced his eyes away from the scene. He could already feel himself getting hard and the hold on his restraint weakening.

Ganon quickly made distance between himself and the source of those sweet noises. 

Around the fire pit there was still no sign of Zelda and the sounds of distant conversation faded entirely. Ganon decided there was not much else to do but sleep. The trio had been given permission to rest in the loft of a farmstead where they were welcomed earlier on in the day. 

Ganon wandered through the night-silent house, trying to be as careful as possible on his drunk legs. Up in the loft was where they ditched their travel things and mattress rolls were spread out under the pale moonlight coming through the single window and hitting the dark wooden rafters, echoing out through the darkness. It was a clean large room that could be easily used as a guest bedroom.

Ganon dropped onto the closest bedroll and covered his eyes with his arms. After a few brief moments he started to doze again. 

However, the sleep didn’t last long when Ganon was woken up again by the sound of feet scuffing on the steps of the staircase up into the loft. Ganon strained to crack open an eye and almost choked when he saw Link stumble up into the room. 

He was holding his tunic and belts in one hand while steadying himself against the support beams with the other. His pale blonde hair was hanging over his face, partially hiding the bashful smirk on his lips. 

Ganon sat up, meaning to ask if Link was okay, but the Hylian lifted a finger to his mouth and hushed him. Ganon clamped his teeth together and squinted at Link. The hem of the shirt was riding up on his hips and the waistband of his pants was hanging low, like it was pulled up by someone else in a hurry. 

Link held the tunic and belts in front of himself as he came closer toward Ganon. The moonlight hit his legs, up toward his thighs, and then his torso, stopping just at his ribs. The wet stains on the fabric around his thighs were abundantly clear, despite being partially hidden by the tunic clenched in Link’s hand. Ganon felt himself flush.

“Are you okay?” Ganon asked, despite the request to stay hushed. 

Link nodded, making his fringe bounce, and gave a sloppy smile. His eyes were half closed. 

“Do you know who those men were?” Link whispered, his soft voice barely audible.

Ganon was surprised that Link had managed to spot him, but didn’t deny witnessing what he did. He shook his head. 

Link looked down as he started to fidget with the tunic hanging from his arms. “When I worked here… during the summer… when the day would become too hot I and the other young men would take long breaks by the canals. We would get bored. They said that I was prettier than any girl they had seen for miles.” Link bit his lip and dragged his foot across the floorboards like a bashful teenager. “They would take turns fucking me.” 

The breath in Ganon’s chest hitched. He had never heard Link speak, or at least whisper, at such length. Let alone something so lurid. 

“Sometimes two at once. One behind and another at the front. I let them fuck me until they had to keep me up. Then we would jump in the river and nobody could tell if we were so sweaty from work or from having sex.”

The tunic and belts that Link was holding were dropped to the floor. It was easily apparent that Link was still very hard and that the wet, glistening stains that made the dark fabric of his leggings stick to his skin were not of his own doing.

“They’ve never been so mean to leave me like this,” Link whined. 

Ganon didn’t even realise what he was doing when he reached his hands out toward Link and said, “Come here.”

Link whined again and almost collapsed over Ganon on his knees. Ganon grabbed hold of his waist, feeling the strong muscle and the soft give as he wrapped his arms around it. He buried his face against Link’s clothed throat, breathing in the smell of his sweat damp skin and his hair. 

Ganon didn’t know where to put his hands first. He grabbed Link by the ribs, squeezing to feel his breathing stutter, then his chest, sinking his fingers into the soft pliant muscle there, and then his hips to scratch where he knew there will be bruises from hands of strangers. The choice was taken away from him when Link twisted his fingers in the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing more damp skin. 

There were streaks of sweat running from his throat into the crevice between his pecs. Ganon leaned in and licked up the streaks until his tongue hit the fabric. He could feel the beating of Link’s hot, rapid breathing against his face as he chased the taste of his skin. Ganon wanted to bite, feel the give of Link’s soft, muscular chest but he didn’t want to assume that he had the permission to do so.

“Ganon—“ he heard Link whimper before he started to yank off Link’s shirt, messing up his hair further as he pulled the narrow collar over his head.

Those deep brown, bashful eyes stared at Ganon as he stroked his hand down Link’s tattooed arm. It was such a rare sight to him, with Link almost always remaining entirely covered, it felt like sacrilege. 

He took his hand away and placed his palm against Link’s cheek. “So lovely,” he whispered and watched colour rise over his face, almost reaching the blue arrow point tattooed on his forehead. 

Ganon tipped Link over onto his back and flung the hero’s legs over his arms. Link reached out and grabbed Ganon by the collar of his robe to drag him down. Maybe Ganon was a little over his head when he hoped Link would kiss him, but he was nonetheless disappointed when Link wrapped his arms around his neck and pleaded, out of breath, “Fuck me, please.” 

The needy tone almost made Ganon’s knees buckle and make him fall on top of Link. All he could say in a shaky voice was: “Gladly.”

Ganon pressed himself down over Link, settling between his spread thighs, as he nuzzled the warrior’s neck. His hips ground down by their own accord, thrusting against Link’s very prominent erection, rubbing his own cock against it - it barely took any effort to get Ganon hard after seeing Link’s ruined state. He swore he saw Link visibly drool at the feeling. 

Suddenly, Ganon was being pushed back onto his haunches as Link struggled to yank up the hem of his robe and reach for his trousers. Ganon laughed at the Hylian’s struggle before his amusement was choked off with a moan when a hand snuck into his pants and wrapped around his cock.

Link’s calloused palm felt so good on his dick, squeezing and pumping it in appreciation as Link leaned down with the tip of his tongue peeking between his plump lips before he opened his mouth and swallowed around Ganon’s cock.

He gasped from the feeling of the warm, wet mouth around his dick. He raked his hand through Link’s hair, holding back his long fringe as he sucked Ganon’s cock like he was famished for it. Drool dripped down the corners of Link’s mouth and his chin as he forced himself down until he was wincing and choking.

“Easy, easy,” Ganon soothed, petting Link as he slowly eased off the cock he was so hungry for. 

Ganon continued to pet down Link’s back, trying not to get carried away in the feeling of that warm mouth on him, scratching his nails down his spine until he reached the waistband of his pants. It was easy to reach down Link’s body, as small as he was next to Ganon, and push his pants down his ass. Even in the pale light the red marks from open palmed strikes were clear, a little swollen from being so careless.

Ganon stroked his hand across the small of Link’s back and hushed him when the Hylian moaned around his cock. He squeezed a handful of Link’s ass, appreciating the weight of it, before stroking his fingers down between his cheeks.

Cum was dripping freely from Link. To his own surprise, Ganon’s fingers sunk easily into Link’s ass. He was so shocked, he didn’t think twice as he started pumping his fingers into the Hylian, deaf to the garbled moaning coming from Link as he pulled off Ganon’s cock with strings of spit hanging from his lips.

Ganon watched the cum pour down Link’s thighs as he pushed it out with his fingers, curling them and pulling them apart as Link’s legs shook.

Abruptly, Ganon pulled back his hand. Link yelped but his mouth was quickly covered by Ganon’s cum slick hand. 

“Hush,” Ganon whispered to him, looking into the sex drunk brown eyes. “We have to keep quiet, or someone will come up here to check on us. So, hush.”

Link gave a shaky nod and then he was being turned onto his side and his pants were being ripped off. He readily raised his leg as Ganon sat across his thigh pressed into the floor and lifted the other onto his shoulder. Ganon shrugged off his robe and didn’t wait for another invitation from Link before pressing his cock against Link’s dripping hole.

Link bit down on his own fingers as Ganon pushed inside him with a rumbling groan. Cum dripping down Link’s thighs as he shoved his own hair into his face to stop the whimpers. Ganon slowly rolled his hips, hugging Link’s leg against his chest as he watched the Hylian struggle below him. 

Ganon’s hips pressed in between Link’s spread legs, skin to skin, and felt the mess leaking out of him. Slowly, almost gently, Ganon started to grind his hips against Link, like there was more cock he could stuff him with when he was already so full.

Kissing the leg held against his chest, Ganon started thrusting hard, pushing Link up the mattress. Past the slick sounds of cum being fucked out of Link, his muffled whines against the mattress were a barely audible litany. His arms were squeezed against his chest as though he was in a prayer, pushing together his pectorals together in such a delicious way that Ganon couldn’t help but lean down and put his tongue to one of the nipples and lick. 

Link slammed his head back against the floor as Ganon pressed down over him, forcing his legs further apart. Ganon scraped his teeth over the damp skin of Link’s chest, finally embedding them right beside Link’s shaking hand as he felt the Hylian’s stuttering breathing burn against his face.

There was a sweet little mutter of Ganon’s name from Link’s lips in his hushed, deep voice. Ganon couldn’t help but moan as he unclenched his jaw. He hoped he would get to hear that again, when they aren’t both drunk.

Link’s whole body was shaking from the quick, deep thrusts of being filled with thick cock over and over, barely pulling out before slamming back into him, grinding deep. Ganon didn’t know where to settle his hand, grabbing hold of Link’s waist, his arms, before reaching for the back of his neck, twisting his hand in the damp hair. The other hand he kept nestled in the crook between Link’s thigh and his hip, fingers pressing divots into the soft skin. He didn’t know if Link would give him another chance at this.

With needy little noises, Link pushed himself up onto his elbow and tried to lean in toward Ganon, his brows pinched together, mouth open like he wanted to be kissed. But he was stopped by a moan bubbled out from his mouth when a large, warm hand wrapped around his cock. 

His eyes went wide as his leg thrown over Ganon’s shoulder clamped down on him. Hot cum poured over Ganon’s fist as Link came, his body pulled taut as Ganon ground his hips against him, making sure he felt his entire length inside him. 

There were tears in Link’s eyes when Ganon pulled away from him and turned Link flat onto his back. There wasn’t a single complaint besides a weak sigh when Link’s legs were pressed up against his chest with one of Ganon’s hands. 

“Shhh… be quiet,” Ganon whispered and watched with a smile as Link pushed his own fingers into his drooling mouth as he was stuffed full of cock again, gagging himself out of a moan. “Will you stay quiet for me, Link?”

With glassy eyes, Link nodded.

The floorboards beneath the thin mattress creaked. Ganon pinned his arm across Link’s chest while the other kept his legs restrained. With Link entirely immobile, Ganon fucked him without any grace. He wanted to replace the thought of Link being fucked by those men, to replace the bruises with his own, to make those lips swell with his own kisses.

Almost crushing Link below him, Ganon held him down as he shoved his hips as close as he could against Link’s ass and came inside him. He watched those brown eyes almost cross as Link bit down on his own fingers, making them go white. Ganon dropped his forehead against Link’s collarbone, panting as his head swam with drunk nausea. 

Slowly collecting himself, Ganon pushed himself up and unclenched his hand from its place across Link’s chest. He stroked Link’s hair aside from his forehead and watched him turn toward the touch, finally pulling the spit sticky fingers from his mouth, not bothering to hide the tear streaks on his cheeks. Something in Ganon’s chest cinched at the sight.

Link’s legs dropped on either side of Ganon’s hips, absolutely boneless and drenched in sweat. Link was still breathing heavily as Ganon kissed his neck and tilted down his sharp chin to reach for his lips. 

However, as he leaned in toward Link, Ganon’s vision titled in a drunk dance and light shuttered. 

There was a sensation of falling, but the ground was already against his back. 

Ganon opened his eyes and looked at the campfire crackling across the logs in the fire pit. There was a sound of music and voices. He exhaled slowly into the night air. 

He felt his face burning as he looked across at the two figures sleeping on the grass: Someone had dropped a blanket over Zelda as she lied there snoring, Link was curling in on himself like a small animal with his legs tucked right against his chest. 

Ganon covered his face with his palms and breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down. It had been… a dream. He didn’t know if it was a cruel joke or a blessing.

It took a while for Ganon to gather himself and decide that it would be best for them to all go sleep in actual beds; they were all exhausted from days on days of travel. Once again, he got up and turned toward the nearest sleeping Hylian who happened to be Link. He had his face buried in the crook of his elbow, expression serene under the blonde hair. 

Ganon knelt beside Link and tried to nudge his shoulder, gaining no response. Biting his tongue, Ganon stroked the back of his fingers against Link’s exposed cheek. The Hylian sighed, turning toward the touch.   
  



End file.
